Conventionally is an imaging apparatus for capturing an image in such a manner that an in-focus position moves during an exposure time to achieve an extended depth of field. The imaging apparatus captures an image in such a manner that the in-focus position moves in a moving range during the exposure time (see PTL 3, etc.).